X-Men: The movies sequel
by NEMESIS
Summary: Takes place a couple of weeks after the X-Men movie ends. I will eventually include all of the X characters, but for the beginning of the story, I thought i would use my personal fave :)
1. Default Chapter Title

HIYA!!! All characters belong to their owners, blah blah blah, you get the idea. If you want my series to continue, rate me and speak your mind!!! I'll start work on the next chapter if anybody's willing to read it!!!__

  
  


_X-MEN: THE MOVIE SEQUEL_

  
  


CHAPTER 1: THE CANADIEN FACILITY

  
  


Somewhere in Canada, on a dark and snowy night, a lone motorcycle raced down a deserted highway. The cold wind felt like daggers piercing the riders face since he didn't have a helmet, but he loved every second of it. Besides: helmets always messed up his hair, and he hadn't had time to stop and buy one. He was in too much of a hurry. The rider took little solice in the beautiful view surrounding him. He paid no attention to the snow covered mountains or the frozen lakes. He was near his goal. He didn't know what he would find in the Canadian military facility when he got there, but either way he was prepared. For the first time since he left the X-Mansion, Logan finally took his eyes off the road. He had reached his goal. Well, not really his goal but the road that would lead him too it. Logan stopped the bike and looked around. The dirt road before him was easily conciliable, and he would have just as easily overlooked it had he not know where too look. He knew the dirt path would be very tough to navigate, but he had faith that the "X-BIKE" could handle it. He found himself becoming more and more attached to Cyclops's bike. Without a second thought, Logan gunned the engine and took off down the path. 

  
  


About midway to his goal, Logan began to feel that something was wrong. The closer he got, the more sure he was that something, somewhere, was out of place. As he jumped a hill, he began to get cautious. Something was out of place. He could smell it.

  
  


"There's gotta be a button on this hunk of junk that does something." 

  
  


Logan hit a button on the bike which promptly stopped dead in it's tracks. Wrong button. He restarted the ignition, but was rewarded with a couple thousand volts of electricty shooting through his hands and up his arms. Logan quickly fell off the vehicle and rolled to a crouch, looking at his scarred hands which were already beginning to heal.

  
  


"Dammit. Nice little toy Cyclops has. Must be a defense mechanism."

  
  


Logan was just about to get going when he smelt something.

  
  


"SNIFF, SNIFF. Oil..."

  
  


Logan beant down to the ground and sniffed again. Upon closer inspection of the snowy path, he realized their were jeep tracks in the snow. Someone had gotten here before him. It had to be recently, otherwise the tracks would be covered by the lightly falling snowflakes. Inching down the path he spotted a snowey hill in the trees off to his right. Defiantly out of place. A hill in the middle of a forest??? He moved to the hill and dusted off the top layer of smow. It was a tarp. Logan quickly removed it. Underneath was a purple jeep. It had a faint smell to it, underneath the oily smell. He recognized it instantly. 

  
  


Logan quickly walked back to the cycle and, remembering to undo the defense mechanism, removed his gym pack and pulled out his newly acquired X-Men uniform. He didn't want to be seen as Logan. After a few minutes, Logan was gone and in his place was the X-Man known as Wolverine. Putting his civilian clothes in the pack, Wolverine hopped back on the cycle and found the button he was originally looking for: a stealth mode. Starting back down the path he found himself hoping that the smell was right. He wanted answers, and a fight sounded like a fun way to get them. Especially if that fight involved a certain overgrown cat they called Saberthooth...


	2. Default Chapter Title

WASSUP??? As Promised, You rated it and now you have here in your grubby little mits: Ch. 2!!! All characters belong to their respected owners and etc. If you want the story to continue, just rate me and tell me so!!! Now, we get to (in my opinion) the good stuff...__

  
  


_X-MEN: THE MOVIE SEQUEL_

  
  


CHAPTER 2: REUNION

  
  


Wolverine slowed the bike to a stop at the edge of the Canadian forest, in sight of the facility. He couldn't see anyone around but he knew better than to trust his eyes. ESPECIALLY if Sabertooth was involved. 

  
  


Sabertooth. Wolverine had first encountered the "big cat" when he and Rouge, another mutant, had been ambushed by him, back on the main road. Wolverine had later fought against sabertooth on the Statue of Liberty. The X-Man know as Cyclops had blew Sabertooth out the Statue of Liberty's observation area with a mega sized "Optic Blast," and Wolverine had assumed the punk was killed. Who in the hell could've survived a fall like that...besides himself of course. Either way, Sabertooth's body was never found.

  
  


Wolverine quickly discarded the thoughts about Sabertooth. As long as he could beat some answers outta someone, he'd be content...for the time being. He turned his attention to the Military Facility in front of him. It was old, probably from the 50's or 60's. The forrest was starting to slowly creep into the facility. It was burned in a million places, And there were more holes than Wolverine could count. There were two different sections of the complex. One was a giant lookin power plant. The other was connected to the power plant by a walkway, and looked like a small/semi large, office type building. Wolverine slipped silently off the bike and, after finding the defense mechanism, began to make his way toward the military facility. A light snow was falling, just barely covering the shoulders of his X-Men Uniform. He silently brushed it off his shoulders and headed toward the office type building.

  
  


SNIKT!!!

  
  


It wasn't as quiet as he had hoped for, but at least Wolverine wouldn't have to waste time lookin for a key. He resheathed his claws and kicked the door in. It looked like wood, but SMELT like metal. He turned around and took one last look at the Canadian wilderness before stepping into the dark. Wolverines highly developed senses went to work immediately. It didn't take a brain to figure out the obvious:

  
  


"Damn it's dark..." Wolverine said to no one in particular.

  
  


He had about an hour of daylight left before darkness would set in. The complex had no power, and he wasn't looking forward to searching if it got any darker, but he wasn't leaving until he got answers. Slowly, Wolverine's eyes came into focus. The room he was in was a receptionist room. There were three doors: The one he had entered, a bathroom, and a door behind the receptionists desk. Since he didn't feel like "relieving" himself, Wolverine opened the door in the back of the room, behind the desk. There was no turning back. Cautious, Wolverine slipped into the next room.

  
  


2 HOURS LATER:

  
  


Wolverine had found something. It turns out the entire office building was a sort of "Command Center" for the power plant next door. This is where all the decisions were made. With that in mind, He began looking for the head of the facilitys office. After sorting through some files, he located the office of what appeared to be a general. It was here where Wolverine began to suspect something was wrong. This was the only room that was in shambles. Sure the whole FACILITY was falling apart, but all of the places Wolverine had been to were bunt by fire, or decked out from some sort of attack. THIS room, however, was not only burnt, but the desk was broken into three separate pieces, drawers were busted open, the chair was tossed in the corner, and file cabinets lay exposed. This place was searched. Recently. The broken pieces of the desk all had claw marks,embeded in the black burn marks. If that wasn't a clue, then the smell was. Sabertooth. The cat had obviously been here before him. Wolverine was pissed instantly and was about to leave when he spotted a hint of silver behind a burnt portrait. He walked over to the wall and ripped the portrait down. On the other side was a slightly opened safe. Inside were a lot of random files. Wolverine pulled them out and began searching through them, mumbling to himself as he did so.

  
  


"Logan.....Logan.....Wolverine.....ANYTHING!!!" He siad as he threw the files down on the ground, still empty handed.

  
  


He was about to leave when, yet again, he found something. Stuck to the back of one folder was another folder. After removing it, Wolverine smiled to himself. There was nothing in the folder, but written on the back cover was: "ROOM 21B, PLANT"

Wolverine tossed the folder on the floor and stepped outside into the hallway. He didn't know why, but the name on the folder sounded familiar.

  
  


Weapon X.

  
  


Wolverine didn't know where to go, but upon stepping into the hallway, he realized he could, very faintly, smell Sabertooth. If he followed the smell, he knew he find the room. There was no doubt Sabertooth had taken the contents of the folder.

  
  


Wolverine wanted those contents.

  
  


YET TWO MORE HOURS LATER:

  
  


He was in a frozen hell. In the five hours since stepping into the office compound, the weather had changed drastically. Wolverine had followed Sabertooths scent all the way up to the fourth floor walkway. When he had stepped out onto the walkway, he entered the "worst snow storm in the history of Canada." Not only did the snow reduce visibility DRASTICALLY, but it being 12:00 am didn't help either. It felt as though the wind would pick him up and throw him over the walkway. His entire face STUNG from the cold. Wolverine started out on the walkway (which creaked and groaned step by step). He had to assume Sabertooth came this way because, upon stepping onto the walkway, he lost the smell COMPLETELY in the snow and wind. Wolverine was halfway across the walkway (which I will now call a catwalk) when the when really picked up and roared around him. Or was it something else that roared??? At that same moment, Wolverine realized that he could, again, smell Sabertooth. He was unprepared for what happened next.

  
  


Wolverine was backhanded as a giant landed in front of him. Wolverine had caught a glimpse of a brown trench coat, blond hair (or is it fur), and claws before he hit the catwalk (Which promply groaned some more). When wolverine tried to get back up, a giant clawed hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him in the air, squeezing the life out of him. When Wolverine looked down, he was staring in the black eyes of Sabertooth. 

  
  


"Miss me?" With that, Sabertooth threw his head back and roared into the night.

  
  


.....TO BE CONTINUED.....

  
  


P.S. I want to thank everyone for their kind comments, and say that I am really, REALLY sorry for making you guys wait. I didn't know how I wanted to continue and had even considered stopping. I won't keep you waiting (I know how I want to continue) anymore, BUT I'm still not going to write unless you guys rate me and say you want more!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hi, remember me??? Once again the "Man wit da plan" has returned to share the story of the X-Men's (fictional) sequel. I'm really glad you guys like my story and I know you're getting tired of hearing this but: IF YOU WANT MORE, RATE AND SAY SO!!! Thank you. All characters belong to their respected owners and etc. etc. At the end of this story, I have included a couple of tidbits about the future of this series, so feel free to check them out after you read this chapter (WARNING: There are a few spoilers!!!). So without further ado, I present:

  
  


_X-MEN: THE MOVIE SEQUEL_

  
  


CHAPTER 3: Fires of the Past

  
  


Wolverine struggled for air. He was choking within the grasp of his enemy Sabertooth, who had happened to catch him unaware four stories above the ground, on a creaky catwalk, in the middle of rural Canada. Life sucked.

  
  


"Miss me?" Sabertooth asked mockingly before turning his head skyward and roaring to the heavens.

  
  


For Christ's Sake!!! Doesn't this guy ever stop??? FINE!!! Wolverine had wanted a fight, and DAMNIT he was gonna get one!!! Wolverine smiled.

  
  


SNIKT!!!

  
  


Sabertooth winced in pain as three, razor sharp, adamantium claws sprang from Wolverines fist/knuckles and embedded in his lower right side. He dropped Wolverine instantly.

  
  


While Sabertooth clutched his wound and roared in anger, Wolverine dropped to the catwalk and rolled back, out of harms way, into a crouched fighting stance, his six claws no longer concealed in his forearm, but instead bared ready to attack.

  
  


"I've got a bone to pick with you bub..." Wolverine sneered. His voice was colder than the wind that was now wipping around him and Sabertooth.

  
  


Wolverine watched as Sabertooth got to his feet and roared at him in anger. At the same time, Sabertooth raised his arm that had been holding his wound. Wolverine stared perplexed, his jaw almost touching the ground: SABERTOOTH'S WOUND WAS GONE!!! Did he have some sort of healing ability too???

  
  


"The hell..." Wolverine whispered.

  
  


Sabertooth got out of his fighting stance and began walking slowly toward Wolverine. He had snow covering his brown trenchcoat, and even though he had dropped his fighting stance, his sharpened teeth were still bared menacingly. He spoke.

  
  


"You've got some guts, little man. It's a shame they're gonna be all over this catwalk in a minute."

  
  


Wolverine just snarled and tensed his body to attack.

  
  


Sabertooth spoke again. "Ah ah ah," He said waving his index finger in the air like a mother berating a child. "That's not the way to get what you're looking for!" Sabertooth reached in his trenchcoat and pulled out a stack of papers before speaking again. "Aren't you curious about how you got those oversize toothpicks???" He said, indicating Wolverines claws.

  
  


Wolverine's body tensed even more. "You hand me those papers pal...nice and slow like...and maybe I won't turn you into a kite." He said in a low snarling voice.

  
  


Sabertooth was no more than five feet away from him now. Sabertooth spoke again.

  
  


"You know what midget...you'an me have a past together...I'm surprised you don't remember it." He said. "Oh well," Sabertooth reached back into his trechcoat and brought out a device that reminded Wolverine of a phone, before speaking again: "That's behind us now." 

  
  


"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Wolverine screamed.

  
  


Sabertooth threw back his head and roared with laughter. "HA HA..DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS???" Sabertooth said pointing the device in Wolverines direction. Wolverine noticed that the device had one flip switch, and a flashing green light.

  
  


"Uh oh." Wolverine was suddenly fully aware of the device Sabertooth was holding: A detonator.

  
  


"That's right," Sabertooth said, his laughter now gone, "It's a detonator. I took the liberty of placing a couple of bombs in that building behind me...and behind you. Once I press this button, It's all over."

  
  


"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I WAS???" Shouted Wolverine.

  
  


"SHUT UP YA PIPSQUEK!!!" Sabertooth roared. "Do ya remember when that ole geezer Xavier was knocked unconscious by ceb..cer...cbedb.. AH HELL!!! That shiny thing he puts over his head."

  
  
  
  


"Cerebero?" Wolverine asked.

  
  


"YEAH, THAT'S IT!!!" Sabertooth said before continuing, " Anyways, I'm sure you realized the cause of his unconsciousness was due to sabatoge of that thing. It was my pal Mystique that sabatoged it..."

  
  


Wolverine remembered Mystique very clearly. That blue bitch had caused a lot of trouble when the X-Men were trying to rescue Rouge. Wolverine had pretty much killed her...or so it had seemed. After the whole thing was over, the other X-Men had told him that Mystique was alive. She had impersonated Senator Kelly on National television. He turned his attention back to Sabertooth.

  
  


"... but that wasn't her only mission." Sabertooth said. "She also planted hearing bugs throughout the whole mansion. We know everything that's going on in yer house, every minute of da day!!!" Sabertooth stated proudly.

  
  


"We... what do you mean we???" Wolverine asked.

  
  


"Me and my pals!!! We were all getting kinda bored without the boss around, so we...payed em a visit..." Sabertooth spoke.

  
  


"YOU DON'T MEAN???" Wolverine screamed, but Sabertooth was no longer listening, he had a far off look in his face, and seemed to be staring straight through Wolverine. When he spoke, his voice was unusually soft and far away. Totally unbefitting a murderer.

  
  


"The fires of the past burn in all of us..." Sabertooth said. Wolverine knew he was about to do something drastic, and he was right: Sabertooth pressed the detonator and immediately, the frozen hell was replaced by a burning one. The building behind Sabertooth exploded in a series of small tiny explosions. Wolverine could hear a few going off inside of it as well. That building was on fire, but Wolverine still might be able to salvage some information from inside of it. Suddenly, The building behind Wolverine shuddered and was also racked by tiny explosions, inside and out. But, like the other building, it was still intact...sorta. 

  
  
  
  


"NOW YOU'RE FINISHED!!!" Sabertooth screamed. "Those were just tremors compared to what's coming up!!! In five minutes, the real fireworks will start and this building, as well as your past, will be gone FOREVER!!!" At that, Sabertooth lept at Wolverine. The fight had started.

  
  


Wolverine ducked and rolled beneath the flying behemoth and when he came up, he was behind him. Without bothering to think about it, Wolverine spun around with his left arm, as well as his claws, outstretched. It was a good move, but his claws hit nothing but air because Sabertooth ducked beneath it and stuck out his left leg, spinning it around and trying to sweep Wolverines feet out from beneath him. Like Wolverines claw swipe, this also missed because wolverine jumped the leg. But when the leg had passed Wolverine, Sabertooth lept to his feet and roared in his face. Throughout all of this, the catwalk was shaking.

  
  


Four minutes left.

  
  


Taking the roar as his cue to shut sabertooth up, Wolverine launced a punch with his right hand, claws extended, at Sabertooths head that Sabertooth was able to go under and spin around behind Wolverine. Sabertooth swung out with his right hand and tried to dig a claw into his opponents spine. Unfortunately for him, Wolverine was spinning around at that exact moment and all Sabertooth was able to do was rip three jagged strips of cloth from the back of Wolverines uniform. Wolverine, of course, was not too pleased with this and launched a right hook at Sabertooths head. Sabertooth grabbed Wolverines wrist midswing with his left hand, and uses his right claw to slash at Wolverines chest. Blood flew from three cuts on Wolverines upper chest, already beginning to heal (A bit slower than usual because he was still recovering from Rouges nearly fatal touch from the end of the X-Men movie). Undaunted, Wolverine launcehs a left hook to Sabertooths forehead. Sabertooth grabs Wolverines lef wrist and does the exact same thing as last time, except he couldn't slash this time because both of his hand were "occupied." Wolverine takes this opportunity to launc a head but at Sabertooth's head. It connects and Sabertooth lets go of Wolverines hands. Big mistake. The catwalk is really shaking by now.

  
  


Two minutes left. 

  
  


Sabertooth didn't have time to blink after the head but because Wolverine flew at him with his claws. Right swing: Sabertooth ducks. Left swing: Sabertooth jumps back. When Sabertooth lands, He raises his arms above his head and clasps his hands together in order to deliver a crushing blow to Wolverine who appeared to be off balance. Sabertooth brought his arms down, only to have them blocked by Wolverines upper left arm. Sabertooth was startled by this change in events. He was even more startled when Wolverine threw out his right arm, impaling his claws THROUGH Sabertooth. He felt them come out his BACK for heavons sake!!! Neither of the opponents noticed that one (of four) supports had broken off from underneath the catwalk.

  
  


Sixty seconds.

  
  


Sabertooth looked down at the wound. Both of the mutants were breathing heavily. Blood ran down Sabertooth stomach. It was fatal. That was, of course, if he didn't have a healing factor. Healing factor or not that damn thing really did HURT!!! he looked up at Wolverines face (Which had a look of hatred on it). 

  
  


"Maybe I should be more careful?" Wolverine asked. "I might hurt those papers that you have!" 

  
  


Wolverine pulled his claws out of Sabertooths stomach so fast that when they came out, Sabertooth did a small flip (involuntarily of course) and landed on his back, staring up at Wolverine. Wolverine knew they didn't have more than a few seconds. He reached down to check Sabertooths coat for he papers. After sticking his hand in the pocket of Sabertooths trenchcoat, he came out with the goods: THE PAPERS!!! Suddenly, Sabertooths right hand reached out, ever so fast, and latched on to Wolverines collar, pulling his face down to his level. 

  
  


"Times up pretty boy!!!" Sabertooth sneered, using his free hand to snatch the papers from Wolverine, while using his other hand to Throw Wolverine off the catwalk!!! The snow and wind had SERIOUSLY picked up now. Without a second thought, Sabertooth dove off the side of the catwalk, to the ground far below. Then, in mid fall, Sabertooth saw the sky light up and his ears were bombarded with noise as both the plant and the office exploded.

  
  


Wolverine was hanging on for dear life. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. HE HAD THE PAPERS IN HIS DAMN HAND!!! Luckily, on the way down, He had reached his hand out and snagged onto the bottom of the catwalk with his claws. Right now, the only that was stopping him from falling four stories were his three claws embedded in the catwalk. He was just thinking about a Sabertooth rug when a blur that was obviously his enemy flew over the railing on the catwalk and disapered in the darkness below. He was swinging in the wind like a flag while his nemesis was getting off with his past.

  
  


"This is bad..." He grunted.

  
  


Suddenly, the plant AND the office exploded in a ball of flame. There was no way he would EVER get any information about his past here now. That was when the catwalk gave way and he fell down ward into oblivion. 

  
  


(A couple of minutes later)

He had no recollection of hitting the ground. All Wolverine could remember was Sabertooth. Wolverine picked himself up from the snow and looked behind him. The whole Canadian facility was gone: Destroyed by smoke, fire, and brimstone. He looked to his right and saw the catwalk, on fire and buried halfway into the snow. It would have broken every bone in his body if it had landed on him. He wiped the snow off his uniform and looked down to his feet. The snow had traces of blood. He looked down at his wounds on his chest. They were still bledding. That was bad. He took one last look at the burning facility. He was again without a past. Life never gave him any leeway. He started toward his/Cyclops's bike, defeated and miserable.

  
  


Wolverine was halfway to his bike when he fell into the snow. "Damn potholes!!!" upon closer inspection, he realized they were footprints. BIG footprints. He got back to his feet and followed them with his eyes. He began to walk, slowly following them. He was five feet away from his bike when he picked up Sabertooths scent again. Just then, The forest behind the bike exploded, and a purple jeep shot out from the woods, fistailed, and shot down the path away from the canadian facility, headed towards the highway. It was then that all of the anger Wolverine had pent up in him exploded outward. He walked briskly to the bike, hopped on and turned the ignition, but he had forgot about the defense mechanism. The volts of electricity shot up his arms, but instead of falling off the bike, he impaled the control panel with his claws and ripped out the circuits. He swung the bike around and shot after Sabertooth. 

  
  


"Never did like that damn thing anyway."

  
  


(Main Highway)

  
  


THIS WAS PERFECT!!! Thought Matt. I'M GONNA MEET KATIE AND TAKE HER TO A MOVIE!!! Matt was a senior in highschool and he had finally got a date with Katie, the most popular girl in his school!!! He was driving down a dark winding Canadian Highway on his way to pick up her up right now. As a matter of fact, he was the only car on the road. He turned on the radio:

  
  


"--In other news, today the Mutant know as "Magneto" has escaped from--"

  
  


He turned off the radio. Mutants!!! Who cared about mutants??? He turned his thoughts back to his date. I wonder if she--

  
  


Just then, a purple jeep flew out of the woods to his right, swerved, and nearly crashed into Matts "Eclipse." He was lucky enough to run off the side of the road and stop. He was trying to catch his breath when he heard a roar come from the jeep. Matt got out of the car and walked into the middle of the road. "ASSHOLE!!!" He shouted, well aware that the jeep was out of hearing range. He turned to look at the forest where the jeep had come from. Hey is that smoke??? He was just about to turn around when he heard an engine. A Motorcycle??? "Uh oh." Matt dove out of the way as a black and blue motorcycle with a weirdly dressed rider on top of it, jumped from the forest, took a sharp turn, and shot after the jeep. Matt just stood there with his jaw touching the ground. So much for his date...

  
  


( A mile down the road)

  
  


Damn kid. Wolverine thought. Oh well. Wolverine turned his attention to the purple jeep in front of him. It was trying to pull away. Wolverine had destroyed the turbo button on the bike when he destroyed the contol panel so he would have to chase Sabertooth the old fashion way. Wolverine popped a wheele (sp?) And shot after Sabertooth. The road they were on was very twisty and dangerous thanks to the snowstorm. Both Wolverine and Sabertooth went off the road several times. Then, finally, Wolverine pulled up beside Sabertooths jeep.

  
  


"Please do what I think you're gonna do..." Wolverine said to know one in particular.

  
  


Sabertooth swerved the jeep towards Wolverine motorcycle, as Wolverine had expected. A milisecond before the vehicles would colide, Wolverine dived at the purple jeep. He heard the jeep colide with the bike but didn't look backward for fear he might miss Sabertooth's jeep, but instead of landing on the jeep Wolverine flew over it!!! Sabertooth looked up at Wolverines form flying above. Wolverine thrust his arm down and his claws grabbed metal. Wolverine used his momentum to swing around and land on the hood of the jeep. Without slowing sown, Wolverine drove his arm threw the window and made Sabertooth lose control of the jeep. Wolverine rolled of the hood and landed on the snowy road. HARD. He turned his head to look at the jeep. It rolled over on it's side and skidded a few feet before hitting a stone and finally rolling over and over, off the road, and crashed into the tress next to the road. Wolverine got to his feet and began walking over to the crashed jeep. He was right next to it when it EXPLODED and knocked Wolverine off his feet and blew him back a few feet. He got up and looke in the jeeps broken windows. It was empty. He was back to square one. He turned and walked back down the road to reclaim his bike. He was about to turn the corner when he sniffed the air.

  
  


Sabertooth.

  
  


Wolverine turned around and surveyed the area. He was about to keep heading towards his bike when he heard Sabertooths voice. He couldn't pin it's location because the wind picked it up and obscured it a little, however the message was unmistakeable:

  
  


"HEY LOGAN!!! I THINK YOU BETTER GET BACK TO THAT MANSION!!! WHEN WE BROKE OUT THE BOSS, HE REALLY WANTED TO GO...SEE...YOUR FRIENDS!!! HE WASN'T TOO HAPPY WITH THEIR BEHAVIOR AT THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!!! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!" 

  
  
  
  


Wolverines blood ran cold. He even forgot about Sabertooth. Then he remembered Rouge and Jean were at the mansion. When he remembered that, He forgot everything. He turned and sprinted down the road to his bike. He picked it up, but didn't bother to see if it was damaged, and climbed on. As Wolverine kicked the ignition on, he heard Sabertooth's wild roar from aomewhere behind him. He didn't have time to worry about Sabertooth right now. If that overgrown cat was lying, he's kill em. If he wasn't lying, well, He'd kill all of em (Sabertooth AND his friends). With that one thought on his mind, Wolverine gunned the engine and shot down the road back to America. Back to home. If it was still there when he got back...

....TO BE CONTINUED....

  
  


Authors 1st Q&A's

  
  


HI!!! So, What do you guys think of Ch.3??? Good??? Bad??? Rate and give me your thoughts. If you also have any questions, Post them as well and I will try to answer them in a future question & answer section, as I am doing now. With that said, let's answer some questions:

  
  


1.) Will I EVER talk about someone other than Wolverine and Sabertooth??? Read my next chapter, and every one after that. I simply felt that Wolvie and Sabertooth would be a good way to start off the series.

  
  


2.) Will I include characters other than the ones in the movie??? Well, that depends. I'm not an expert on a lot of these "New generation" X-men (Who in the hell is cannonball???) Anyways, I will say this: In this story I will include TWO NEW TEAM MEMBERS. I already know who they will be, but I want their identity to be a surprise (If you MUST KNOW who they are, Email me and I might give you a couple of hints.)

  
  


3.) Who are the Enemys going to be??? The same as in the movie, and "maybe" a guest appearance by someone like Juggernaut.

  
  


Well, that's all for my 1st Q&A!!! I hope to see you all in Ch.4 (that is if you want a Ch.4)!!! 

  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Wazzup, Wazzup??? It's me, It's me: The D-O-Double G!!! I'm back with the 4th chapter of this (apparently) Kick @$$ series. You veterans know the drill, but for those of you who don't: IF YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES, RATE ME AND SAY SO!!! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but school has started and it has totaly screwed up my schedule. Anyways, all characters belong to their respected owners and ex. For those of you who don't already know, this chapter has ONE of the TWO new team members. I would also like to thank "Logan" for all of his contributions. ON TO THE 4TH CH!!!

  
  


_X-MEN: THE MOVIE SEQUEL_

  
  


CHAPTER 4: Home destroyed

  
  


It took three days before Logan had reached the mansion. The only times he had stopped were to change out of his uniform, and to gas up the bike. It was 12:00 and raining heavily when he pulled into the mansions driveway. There had been a police line surrounding the entrance gate. His wounds from the sabertooth fight had been completely healed, but his healing factor could not rid his heart of the dread he felt as soon as he saw the X mansion. A low murmur escaped Logans lips.

  
  


"my...god..."

  
  


The Mansion was in ruins. The once great, awe inspiring structure was completely and utterly destroyed. The top floor was all but gone, collapesed into what was left of the first floor. A few pieces of the mansion remained standing, but not many. There was rubble everywhere, but strangely no bodys. When Logan glared through the pouring rain, he was able to make out metal support structures sticking out of walls and twisted at obscure angle, as though something had ripped them from the walls. The aftermath, made the metal look like giant, silver tentacles. When it had happened, it had happened fast, and had come from everywhere in the mansion. The effect was apparently devastating. No human could have done this, but ONE mutant could: Magneto.

  
  


Sure enough, as faint as it was, Logan could smell Magneto. The scent was old, by about four days. Logan ran his hands through his wet, damp hair. He picked up another scent. It was sweet, like a flower.........JEAN!!! Logan ran into the rubble, kicking pieces of it away and knocking others over. He passed a wall where there was someone stuck to it by a sticky, green slime. The scent around this area was reptilian. Toad. Logan would have freed the prisoner, but it didn't matter. The person had died in about sixty seconds. Passing another area, Logan saw burn marks. When he inspected them, he smelt oil. Napalm. There was another scent mixed with it: Mystiques. Passing another area, there was nothing but blood and claw marks. Logan didn't use his senses to find out who was here before him. He already knew. Logan had covered every square inch of the mansion (with the exception of the underground levels, as they were blocked by rubble). When he reached the middle of the mansion, he lost Jeans scent completely. So much destruction. He could smell death in the air, and see the results of battles all around him, but there were NO BODIES!!! Logan was startled as a feral scream shook the night, and cut through the rain. It took him a minute to realize it was his own. Logan reared his head back and screamed for his life. Without realizing it, his claws srang from his hand and he went into a berserker rage, slashing at anything and everything. Then he stopped. Sniffing the air, Logan sensed another prescence. Spinning around, claws beared, Logan was took off guard as a blue gorilla speared him in the gut. 

  
  


When Logan got his breath back, he glared at the thing towering above him and said "Aw HELL!!!"

  
  


The "thing" just roared at him, and brought down it's hands in a crushing blow. Logan rolled out of the way just as the things hands hit hard rock. When he came back up, he swung his arms at the thing, which grabbed logans wrist and flung him into a pile of rubble. 

  
  


"Pity," The thing said. "That was my book case I believe."

  
  


Logan stopped struggling to get out of the debris when he heard this. Sure enough, Logan was covered in torn books. What the hell kind of gimmick was this thing trying to pull??? Without thinking, Logan screamed at the thing and rushed it, catching it off guard. However, Before claws could connect with flesh, Logan was stopped as the air in front of his face was seared by a thin red beam. Both Logan and "It" stopped to look at the new threat. Standing in the middle of what was once a school for the gifted and drenced in the fallin rain were two lone figures. One wore a ruby visor that cut through the night like a lighthouse. Cowering behind him was a small, yet beautiful, young girl with a white stripe cutting through her luscious hair. Her eyes had seen death, and were scarred by it. Even though it was raining, it was obvious she was crying. Suddenly, and abruptly, the rain stopped and the clouds parted to reveal the bright moon which shone down on the four people. Out from behind a pile of rubble stepped another figure. She had a dark complection and long white hair. Her white pupils were turning back into normal eyes. Except for the small girl, the other two were bandaged in different places. The man had a bandage around his chest, while the woman had her left leg and right arm wrapped up. These were the X-Men.

  
  


Cyclops.

  
  


Rouge.

  
  


Storm.

  
  


They had fought, and they had lost. When The young girl, Rouge, saw who was standing in front of her she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Without a second thought, she released her grip on the visored man, cyclops, and sprinted to Logan. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. Caught unexpected, Logan sheathed his claws and hugged her tightly. He lifted his head to glance at those who surrounded him...including the blue gorilla (who Logan realized was not a gorilla, because it walked upright and had a sort of human face). Logan dropped his gaze. 

  
  


After Rouge had pulled herself together enough to release her tight grip around his waist, Cyclops and Storm approached him. The look on their faces were solemn. They stopped just in front of him. There was an awkward moment of silence before cyclops spoke, saying that they had to get back underground. ALL of them, including the blue creature. Maybe now, he could get some answers.

  
  


******************************************

  
  


One hour later, Logan had his answers. After the attack by Magneto's brotherhood of Evil Mutants, what was left of the X-Men retreated into what was left of their underground base. If the outside had been rubble, what the hell would you call this??? All of the power in the undergorund base was out, except for the red emergency light which cast an eerie glow in the underground chambers. The door leading to cerebero was blocked off by a cave in. Luckily, the underground chamber was not visible, because a thick sheet of ice was covering the hole in the ceiling. The ice was in turned covered by rubble, meaning that no one would notice the bottom chamber. Wires hung from the ceiling, and rubble was piled everywhere. Just as the top floor, metal girders were everywhere. The hanger's door was jammed, and the both the uniform/ready room and the med Lab were blocked off by rubble. What little equipment they had left (which was mostly salvaged medical stuff) was in the war room, which had been converted into a temporary Med lab/ meeting room/ war room/Rest area, and even though it was their only room, it was hardly intact. Their were wires hanging from the ceiling and the emergency lights didn't even work. There was an old oil lamp in one corner of the room that provided the only source of light. There were makeshift beds and cots on the floor and tables. The door even had a blast mark where Cyclops had tried, successfully, to open the room. When Logan walked in, the first thing he noticed was the still form in the corner of the room where the lamp was. It was Jean Grey. He tried to rush over to her but The blue ape (known as Beast) stopped him.

  
  


"OUTTA MY WAY FURBALL!!!" Logan screamed. SNIKT!!! His claws sprang his hand. Cyclops stepped in between the two, seperating them.

  
  


"CALM DOWN!!!" He commanded. "SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS!!!"

  
  


At that, Logan stopped. He sheathed his claws but his stare stayed on Jean's still form. He heard a cough and turned around to stare at two forms. One was a boy and the other was a girl. Both were Rouge's age. 

  
  


"Maybe I should tell you what happened..." Cyclops gestured for Logan to sit down. On any other occasion, Logan would have spat in four eye's face but this was not just any other situation. Logan sat.

  
  


"It all started two days after you left..." Cyclops started.

  
  


********************************

  
  


" We were all getting settled down from our recent exploits (Autors note: See X-MEN, THE MOVIE) when Professor Xavier suddenly stated that he was leaving. When we questioned why, he just told us that he would be gone for a few days and gave us means by which to contact/locate him. He left me in charge. It had something to do with Magneto. Twenty Four hours after he left, This guy shows up," Cyclops jerks his thumb toward Beast. "He's our surrogate scientist, but had to leave due to an emergency, so Jean took over his duties until he could return. Logan, this is Hank McCoy, better know to his friends as Beast." 

  
  


Beast offers his hand in a gesture of friendship, and said in a voice that sounded like something between a college professor and an old man "A pleasure to meet you." Logan just nodded his head and waited for Cyclops to continue.

  
  


" Anyways," Cyclops started up again. "With Beast back, our team was up and running again. We also began to train Rouge in our special DANGER ROOM. She's made quite a bit of progress actually. It was that same day when we recieved word that Magneto had escaped. We were unable to contact the professor ever since then. We knew an attack would be eminent, so we began to prepare. That night, we were attacked. It was Magneto and his Brother Hood: Toad, Mystique, and Sabertooth. They wiped us out. Magneto used his powers to tear the Mansion apart, While Mystique torched the place with a naplam launcher. Toad trapped most of the students and...well.....I'm sure you knkow what he did. Sbaertooth just slaughtered whoever got in his way. I was knocked unconscious due to a falling support structure, and Storm was pounced on by Toad. Luckily, Rouge saved her by stealing some of his energy. She started to act like Toad, so Beast carried her to the Med Lab. When the entire building began to shake, They made it out of the Med Lab just before it was blocked by rubble. Jean used all of her powers to break through Magneto's helmet and get into his mind. Before she could do anything, She was knocked into a coma from the physical and mental strain of it all. I was the first to recover, about one hour later. It was 7:00 Am when I awoke. During the attack, I'm sure we lost about 10 students, but the rest were no where to be found. No bodies, no clues, no nothing. After garthering storm and Jean, We retreated into what was left of the underground base. And found, not only Rouge and Beast, but Bobby and Kitty Pride. They are the only remaining students here. We...We've been here ever since." Cyclops concluded.

  
  


Logan said nothing. After a minute of awkward silence, Logan stood up and looked dead in Cyclops visor before speaking.

  
  


"We've got to find the prof."

  
  


Before anyone could stop him, Logan walked out of the room. Cyclops shook his head and turned toward Kitty, Bobby, and Rouge. 

  
  


"You, guys get some sleep. Storm, see if you can create another thunder storm above the school. Beast...look after Jean. I'll talk to Logan." With that said, everyone turned to do their duties. 

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Cyclops found Logan right outside the War Room. He was leaning against the wall, searching his pockets for a cigar. When he found it, he stuck it in his mouth but did not light. Almost as a second though, he tossed it at the other wall. He didn't look up at Cyclops. 

  
  


"Tomorrow, I'm leaving. You guys stay here and watch the school. I'm used to hunting alone anyways." Logan said.

  
  


"I don't think so," Cyclops started "Professor Xavier is like a father to us. If anyone shuld look for him it should be--" He was cut off as Logan grabbed him by his unifrom collar and pulled him close to his face. "I go....where I wanna go." With that siad, Logan released his grip on cyclops's collar. 

  
  


The two glared at each other before Logan finally grunted and looked down the hallway behind him. "I guess we better un jam that hanger door..." Logan siad, defeated.

  
  


Cyclops nodded and the two of them set off to unjam the door that held the X-Men's jet captive.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...........

  
  



End file.
